a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a medical projector, more particularly for surgical use of the type comprising an illuminating cupola articulately mounted about different positioning and orientation axes, and provided, on at least a portion of its wider peripheral outline, with a protecting flange of flexible material.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A projector of this type has been described in FR-A-1.241.989. This kind of illuminating material which hangs over an operating table is adapted to be operated by the surgeon or his assistants, and in a manner to permanently obtain a sufficient illumination of the operating site during the entire operation. Because the object of the illuminating cupola of the projector is to illuminate an operating site notwithstanding the working position of the surgeon, its diametrical dimension is substantial and, since it is associated with different support arms which are articulated with one another, it constitutes a system which is necessarily cumbersome. The illuminating cupola is adapted to be moved by the operator at a height of the order of two meters above ground level, with the result that, at any moment, it can be directly moved by the operator.
In the above document, handling of the cupola is carried out by means of a handle located at the center of the optical portion thereof.